(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for maintaining the temperature of a vehicle audio and/or audio-video deck, and more particularly to a system for maintaining the temperature of a vehicle audio and/or audio-video deck, which can selectively supply cooled or heated air so as to maintain the temperature of the deck at a target temperature or range.
(b) Background Art
Vehicles have a deck for holding an audio unit for replaying a cassette tape or a CD or for a radio, an audio-video (AV) unit for broadcasting or a navigator, or the like.
The deck is composed of various parts. A great amount of heat can be accumulated in the deck, which causes the temperature of the deck to become high. Typically, if a cassette tape or a CD is replayed for a long time, the deck temperature may become seriously high.
To resolve this problem of temperature rise, some technologies have been proposed. One example of such technologies provides a system that stops the operation of the deck when its temperature becomes higher than a certain temperature. This system, however, has drawbacks in that the operation of the deck can be frequently stopped in summer, which causes inconvenience to passengers.
Another proposed system uses a cooling fan to reduce the temperature, as shown in FIG. 1. This system also has drawbacks in that although a deck 1 can be cooled by a cooling fan 3, overall cooling efficiency is not good for some reasons. First, the size of the cooling fan 3 is not large enough to achieve a desired cooling efficiency. Second, positioning the cooling fan 3 is limited. As a result, it is difficult to cool the entire deck 1 and it takes a long time to do so.
There is thus a need for a new system that can solve the above-described problems associated with prior art.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.